The Girl that stole Tsume's Heart
by QueensGambit
Summary: There is a girl with Tsume and his group in Freeze City. This will take place at the beginning of the series and go all the up to the end but there will be a lot of changes and some of the characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the first Wolf's Rain story I have written but I have a few chapters finished. So please tell me if it is good and I will post the others here soon!

Disclaimer:: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters, well except for one which is Mika.

R&R

* * *

This story will take place when Tsume is raiding one of the nobles' trains.

A train is on route to Freeze City with old army like jeeps following along side.

"Tsume are you sure about this?" Seto asked.

Tsume, the person with tan skin, white hair and an 'X' shaped scar over his chest, nodded. Behind him sat a girl with shoulder length red hair with bangs covering her right eye. That is Mika. The previous raid a few days ago went well but Mika had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Mika" Tsume said.

The girl looked up at him waiting what he was going to say next. As she was waiting, she had a good idea what he was going to tell her. It was probably going to be something like go be their back up.

"Go give them some back up." He finished.

Mika stood up sighing but reluctantly jumped onto the train. As a person was opening one of the compartment doors shots fired. Mika peered over the edge and saw a noble robot. She quickly jumped into the car pulled out a knife and sliced the robots head off. She turned to exit when there were sparks from behind and quickly spun around to see Tsume holding another robots head.

"Let's go. We've got enough food to last us a few weeks." He said.

They both jumped back into the jeep and sped off toward the city. You see Tsume does not seem to know Mika is a wolf because he never said anything about it but Mika knows he is one. Here is a little information on how Mika and Tsume first met.

_//Flashback//_

_A girl is running down a street with a group of men following._

"_Get back here bitch!" a man yelled._

_She kept running as fast as she could and gained more distance between herself and the men. She turned a corner only to run into a dead-end._

"_Shit." She breathed._

"_She's in here!" another man yelled._

_The girl was looking for a way out when the men stopped a few feet away._

"_You can't run anymore little girl." The leader sadistically said._

_She kept looking for a way out when a blur of black and white flashed in front of her. She looked at him and saw a quick flash of grey. _

'_What the hell? Did I just see another wolf?' She thought._

"_You a friend of hers bub?" someone asked._

_The white haired man growled which made the men attack but they soon regretted their decision. Half of the men ended up dead while the rest were bloody and bruised. The remaining men ran off and the man turned toward the girl with his piercing bronze eyes watching her._

"_What did you do to have them chase you?" he asked._

"_A girl has got to eat so I stole food from them. I have been stealing from them for a few days now so I guess they found out." She shrugged. _

_The man smirked and shook his head._

"_By the way, my name is Mika." The girl added._

"_How do you know you can trust me? We have only just met." The man questioned._

"_I have my reasons." Mika smirked._

_The man shook his head again but answered._

"_The name's Tsume."_

_//End Flashback//_

The group was walking through the city carrying the boxes of food when they passed by an alley and a black dog spotted Tsume and Mika. The dog started barking which caused the two to stop and stare. As soon as they did, the dog broke its leash and chased them.

"Head back to the others!" Tsume yelled.

"Why? So she can follow me there? No way!" Mika answered

They came to an intersection and branched off in two different directions but the dog followed Mika.

'Why is it always me they follow?' Mika thought.

She skidded around a corner with a bunch of piled boxes and jumped up to the roof of a building. The dog followed and once she reached the top, the two faced each other. They ran at each other the dog latched onto Mika's arm and both fell onto the boxes. The dogs owner had ran after his dog so Mika quickly changed into her wolf form and shot passed the man.

"That was close." Mika said aloud.

She then ran off toward the tree in the middle of the city where Tsume and the others were.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I figured I would just post chapter two just so you all can see what happened next. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember R&R.

Disclaimer:: I do not own Wolf's Rain. I only own Mika ^_^

* * *

"Hey has anyone seen Mika?" Seto asked.

"What is that?" someone else said.

"It's a dog but I don't think it's going to make it." another said.

No one seemed to hear him because everyone was crowding around the tree. Tsume was sitting on a nearby ledge looking between the buildings. His ears picked up light footsteps. He looked up to see Mika holding her arm with it covered in blood.

'Thank god she is alright.' Tsume thought.

"Hey this dog is too big to be normal." Someone said.

After the man said this, the 'dog' woke up, leaped at him and bit his neck killing him. Mika stared wide eyed at the white 'dog' that in turn looked at her.

'That is no dog. It's a wolf!' Mika thought.

Tsume ran to stand in front of Mika so the wolf did not attack her or anyone else.

"Tsume I really need to tell you something." Mika whispered.

Tsume looked back at her and said,

"If it's about you being a wolf I already know. I've known since the day I met you."

Mika was shocked by his response because she thought Tsume did not know she was a wolf and why he did not tell her. Mika was lost in thought that she did not hear Tsume run off with the wolf following. She came to and noticed both were gone so she quickly turned around and ran after them.

Mika followed their scents when she lost them in the air.

"They would be up top. It would cause too much attention if people say two big dogs running through town." Mika sighed.

She jumped up to the roof of a nearby building. Mika scanned the area for any sign of the two when she spotted them on top of another building. She ran toward the building and ran up the stairs. When she reached to top of the stairs, she watched the two wolves closely. The white wolf snarled at Tsume.

"Why do you two disguise yourselves as humans?" The wolf growled.

Mika walked up to Tsume and answered his question.

"It's the safest thing to do when you are in the city. We blend in with the others so they do not find and kill us. After all, we are supposed to be extinct." She said.

The wolf growled when she finished which caused Mika to narrow her eyes.

"If you want to be killed then go ahead. Just don't come running back to me saying I told you so." Mika growled

Tsume was about to say something when the wolf attacked him. Mika heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly jumped between the two causing Tsume to change back to his human form. The two attacked each other again when Gehl came up. He saw the two fighting and ran toward the wolf swinging a pipe. The wolf jumped away, looked at Tsume and Mika then ran off.

Mika turned toward Gehl and mouthed thanks but she could tell Tsume was angry with him for interrupting. Gehl walked to Tsume noticing the blood and attempted to help him when Tsume flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" Tsume barked.

He then stood and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Mika gave Gehl a sympathetic look and walked over to him.

"Don't take it personal. Tsume is always like this. He does not like anyone helping him. Plus he does these things to me so just ignore it." Mika explained.

She smiled at Gehl and walked after Tsume leaving Gehl to think about what she told him.

* * *

So? What do you all think so far? If you have any suggestions for me please message or review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update this story. I was busy with school and exams but now that school is out I will hopefully be updating more! So I wanna give my thanks to everyone that has commented on this story. But I'm sure you all want to keep reading so I will now stop talking..uh I mean typing..yes typing and let you read.

Disclaimer:: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any characters. I do however own Mika!

R&R!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Tsume! Hold on will you!?" Mika shouted.

Tsume was walking around the old park after the incident with the wolf but he could not shake the feeling something else was going to happen. He finally stopped at a bench and lay down. Mika was glad he stopped because she had a very strong urge to throw a rock or two at him. She stepped in front of the bench and put her hands on her hips along with a scowl on her face.

"You know Gehl was only trying to help. You don't need to get all pissed about it." Mika said.

"He should not have got involved." Tsume said

Mika threw her hands up, hung her head and sighed. There was no getting through his head and it was starting to irritate her. When Mika was about to say something, Tsume got up and started walking again.

"Not again!" Mika groaned.

Mike once again followed Tsume when they saw another wolf howling in front of a girl. The girl held a bird in her hands and a scared look in her eyes. Tsume acted quickly by grabbing the wolf's neck and ran off. Mika was left on the ledge watching Tsume but when she saw him run off she quickly picked up his scent at an abandoned building. She ran to them and when she opened the door, the two of them were eating hamburgers.

'Lovely thing to be doing after they are nearly found out.' Mika thought with a bored expression.

She looked over at Tsume to see him sitting on the windowsill with the young pup sitting off to the side. Mika walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey my name's Mika. What's yours?" Mika kindly asked.

"I'm Toboe. It's nice to meet you." He perked up smiling away.

Mika smiled and nodded her head. She looked back at Tsume wondering why he had not said anything.

"So now what are we going to do?" Mika questioned.

Tsume did not answer but kept looking out the window. Mika got an anime sweat drop on her head and promptly sat down next to Toboe.

After a few hours, they were still in the room. Mika was lying on the floor, bored, when she heard pounding foot steps. The door instantly flew open to reveal two boys.

"What are you doing on the floor?" The light brown haired boy asked.

"I'm bored but that's beside the point. Who are you?" Mika asked.

Mika shifted her gaze to boy with long dark brown hair and recognized him as the white wolf from earlier.

"You again." Mika said.

Before he could say anything, there were gunshots outside. Mike and Toboe jumped up and peered out the window. Toboe hid behind Mika. Tsume was watching the men outside and the two boys.

"Who are you?" Tsume sternly asked.

"My names Kiba and this is Hige." Kiba answered.

"Okay now that we know everyone's names how about we get the hell out of here! Oh by the way I'm Mika." Mika said kneeling on the windowsill.

"Do you know about Paradise? That is where I'm heading." Kiba said.

"How about we just get out of here before they catch us." Hige suggested.

Mika turned her head to him with an amused look.

"Does it really exist? If so, lead the way; actually, wait till we get out of this damn city." Mika said before jumping out the window.

Everyone soon followed and ran off toward the city's outer wall. They ran on the city's pipe system above the advancing soldiers avoiding being shot. As Toboe was running, a bullet ricocheted off the side of the pipe, which caused him to lose balance. He closed his eyes waiting to hit the ground but instead felt teeth in his shoulder. He looked up to see Tsume grabbing him and he quickly pulled him up.

"We are almost there just hold on a bit longer!" Mika yelled.

They reached the city's outer wall and jumped to the top. Kiba, Hige and Toboe all jumped to the landing below. Mika was getting ready to jump when Tsume called out to her.

"Do you really believe in this paradise?" He gruffly asked.

"It's better than staying in this city our whole life. I guess you can say I do believe in paradise, but will I ever see it is beyond me. Besides, we need to see what is in other cities. I'll follow them even if we don't get to paradise, so are you coming or not?" Mika answered.

Tsume huffed. Mika simply rolled her eyes and jumped.

"Come on Tsume!" Mika and Toboe yelled.

"Are you scared?" Kiba simply asked.

"Get real." Tsume said then jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been busy this summer. I'm trying so hard to not make Mika a Mary-sue and I hope it works.

Any who on to the story...well disclaimer first! And I have a special person to do it!

Hige: What am I supposed to do again?

Me: The disclaimer genius.

Hige: The what?

Me: --twitch-- Just read this! --shoves paper in front of him--

Hige: QueensGambit does not own Wolf's Rain.

Me: Thank you! --gives food-- Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It's been three days since the wolves left the city. Constantly running non-stop, no food, and snow as far as the eye can see. I guess it is safe to say they were desperate for food and rest.

"Kiba, can we stop now? Some of us need to rest unlike you," said Hige.

Kiba ignored him and kept on running. Tsume, Toboe and Hige were quickly running out of breath in which Mika to notice. Mika ran up in front of Kiba making him halt.

"Would you think of someone other than yourself for once? I know you have traveled great lengths without stopping but there are others with you this time. Therefore, would you please take a while for a break?" Mika reasoned.

"Fine. There is a cave up ahead. We'll rest there for a bit." Kiba replied.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the cave. Toboe was sitting by a fire with Hige and Mika. Tsume was watching Kiba, who was at the front of the cave looking out into the distance. Mika was with Kiba silently talking.

"Can you tell me about this paradise?" she asked.

"Not really. I've heard that the way to get there is with a flower maiden. When we were back in the city I smelled something but I couldn't tell what it was so I went looking. That was when Hige and I ran into a man." He said.

Mika listened to the rest of his story trying to figure out what it all meant. After a while, she stood up and turned to the others.

"I'm going to go look for some food. If you wish to come that's fine by me." She said before running into the snow.

Mika was a good distance from the cave when she heard someone behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Kiba.

"You know you didn't have to come with me. After all I survived on my own for a few years." Mika said.

**~Two hours later~**

**Tsume's POV**

Of course I would be stuck babysitting these two. Ever since Mika and Kiba left I've been thinking about why I came on this stupid adventure. I don't even believe paradise exists.

I was leaning against the wall when I heard Toboe talking to Hige.

"Mika and Kiba sure have been gone a long time. I hope they are okay." Toboe said concerned.

I continued looking outside, ignoring the boy's concern. After all, Mika knows how to take care of herself.

'But I can't help but worry that something bad is going to happen.' I thought.

I was about to walk over to the fire when I heard a faint howl.

"Mika." I whispered before running in the direction of the howl.

"Tsume wait!" Toboe said running after me followed by Hige.

**Mika's POV**

'Crap. What have I gotten myself into and I just had to drag Kiba into it also.' I thought.

When Kiba and I were looking for food I say this little valley so I decided to go check it out. The thing is, I wasn't expecting to see something that looked like an old machine.

"What is that?" I said to myself.

Kiba had walked up beside me looking at the machine.

"Come on. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere anytime soon." Kiba told me.

As we walked away I heard the sound of something moving. I looked behind me to see the machine come to life and fire at us.

"Look out!" I yelled shoving Kiba to the side.

I soon felt a sharp pain in my leg. I fell to the ground clutching my bleeding leg and looked around to make sure Kiba was all right.

"Mika!" Kiba yelled from the top of the valley.

Next thing I knew was Kiba attacking the machine and thrown off. I ripped a part of my sleeve, quickly wrapped it around my leg, and shakily stood up. I jumped to a near by ledge and spotted Tsume, Hige and Toboe running this way. I glanced toward Kiba to see him on the ground. Without thinking I found a rock and threw it at the machine.

"Over here you dumb machine!" I yelled but soon regretted it.

I jumped down and ran toward the machine and biting at the gun.

**Normal POV**

Tsume, Hige and Toboe reached the ledge and saw Mika distracting the machine. Kiba recovered from hitting the wall and attacked it. Soon everyone was involved in the fight when Mika disappeared.

"Where's Mika?" Hige yelled.

"Up here!" Came a response.

The boys looked up to the ledge that the machine was under and noticed the ice was cracking. Later the ice and snow fell on the machine burry it deep. Everyone was soon back at the cave without any food and sitting around the fire.

"What the hell was that thing?" Tsume asked.

"Don't know but it seemed to have belongs to the nobles. It must have been left there to attack whatever came around." Kiba replied.

They were all staring at the fire when they heard a yelp from Mika. They looked toward her to see what caused her to yelp.

"Ah! Mika are you all right?" Toboe asked.

"I've had worse." Mika drawled out trying to get a look at her wound.

"Never trust a girl to do a man's job." Hige said.

Mika looked up with narrowed eyes.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Just saying how you should leave all the fighting to us boys."

Mika's right eye twitched when she got an evil look in her eyes.

Toboe looked from Mika to Hige and back to Mika only to see the look in her eyes.

"Oh Hige…." Mika said

"What…"Hige said looking at Mika only to be hit on the head.

"I can take care of myself and I know how to fight thank you very much. Next time I'll throw rocks if you decide to be a smart ass." Mika said laying down.

Hige grumbled to himself rubbing the spot Mika hit him.

"How did you survive being with her this whole time?" Kiba asked Tsume.

"You have no idea." Tsume said smirking.

* * *

I decided to try the POV of characters this time and I think I like it! Ya know I think this is one of my longer ones. xD Any who I need a little help with some ideas. I don't know if I should have this story follow the anime or do whatever I want with it...hmm decisions, decisions. (I first thought about following the anime but now I'm not so sure T^T) If you have any suggestions please tell me! :3

I hope to have the next chapter out later today or here in a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so proud of myself! I actually got two chapters posted in one day! xD --dances--

Disclaimer:: I do not own Wolf's Rain

Claimer:: However I do own Mika and Hana :]

R&R

* * *

"When will we reach another city? I need food." Hige groaned.

"Would you shut it porky?" Tsume growled.

A few days ago, they left the cave and continued their search for some place to get some food and possibly stay awhile. After several hours of arguing and Hige being hit by Mika they arrived at a city. As they entered the city, they were greeted with a much better sight than freeze city. They weren't being stared from the locals and the smelled food.

"Food!" Hige said and ran off.

Mika sighed and walked around the town. Toboe decided to tag along since he looked up to Mika as an older sister.

"Uh Mika?" Toboe hesitantly said.

Mika stopped walking and looked at Toboe.

"Yeah?" she said

"Do you know this place? It seems like you know your way around here." Toboe said rubbing the back of his head.

Mika smiled and grabbed Toboe's hand.

"I grew up here but it's been a few years since I've been here. Come on I want to show you something." Mika said walking toward a park.

Mika led Toboe to a small waterfall in the park. Toboe was fascinated with the sight and ran over to the water.

"Wow. This place is neat." He said looking at his reflection.

"I would always come here when I was bored. I would play in the water and sing when I was alone. It's the town's most cherished place since it's been here ever since the town was built." Mika said standing on the ledge.

**Mika's POV**

I showed Toboe around the town and got us some food. We were looking for the others when I heard my name.

"Mika, is that really you?"

I turned around to see my friend Hana. Ever since I came here, we've been best friends. Yes, she too is a wolf.

"It's so good to see you again. Oh who is this?" Hana said smiling at Toboe.

"Hana this is Toboe. Toboe, this is my friend Hana." I said.

"It's nice to see Mika made a new friend." Hana joked.

I gave Hana a playful glare, which made me get glomped.

"I thought we wouldn't find you two." Hige said.

Hana blinked at the three boys and smiled.

"You all must be Mika's friends. The name is Hana." Hana said.

I dropped Hana to the ground and straightened my clothes.

"So do you think we could stay with you for a while?" I asked.

Hana grinned, grabbed my wrist like always, and led us to a house. When we were settled, Hana was sitting in front of a TV and flipping through channels.

"So what brings you back here?" Hana asked me.

"Oh no reason just looking for a flower maiden." I said shrugging.

Hana dropped the remote.

"You mean the one that smells like lunar flowers?"

"Yeah that's the one." I said.

"Well you won't be leaving any time soon, seeing as how the maiden is here." Hana smiled.

**Normal POV**

After Hana told the others about the flower maiden, we all headed to bed. It was midnight after all. We each had our own room and they were all near one another.

Mika sat in bed thinking what would happen now that they knew where the flower maiden was, before she could finish thinking there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Mika said.

In walked Toboe wearing a pair of pants and a shirt, that Hana had in all the dressers. He climbed onto Mika's bed and hugged her.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked.

Mika hugged him unsure of how to answer him.

"I don't know. I guess we will try and find her and see what goes from there." She answered.

"When you were talking with Hana I overheard your conversation. I want you to come with us if we leave." Toboe said.

Mika sighed and held him close and said,

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on leaving. I'll being with you guys until the end. Now I think we should get some sleep."

Toboe smiled, got up, and left to head to his room.

**Mika's POV**

"I hope we find the maiden soon. I don't want to leave but I promised Toboe. Plus I've still owe Tsume for helping me when we first met." I said to myself.

I crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 7:00. Great, I would wake up early. I grabbed some clothes from the last time I was here and went to the shower. Afterwards I went to the kitchen, made some coffee and grabbed a book from the shelf. Around nine everyone was up and either sitting on the couch or on the floor. Hana was sitting across from me drinking her fourth cup of coffee.

"Ya know if you drink any more you're going to be hyper." I commented.

**Normal POV**

"Hey are we heading in the right direction?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. We're underneath the lab where this man brought the maiden. The door should be right here." Hana said pushing up.

The hidden door lifted and everyone climbed out. In front of them was the one who smelled like lunar flowers. Kiba ran over to her and released her from the tank.

As they were about to leave Mika felt something grab her, yank backwards and hit someone. Mika looked up to see a man with a normal eye and one that was yellow. A wolf's eye.

"Let me go!" Mika tried to escape but the man gripped her arm tighter.

Tsume heard Mika and spun around. He saw the man and made a low growl in his throat.

"Let her go now!" Tsume yelled.

"Or what? This girl can't be that important to you. After all she isn't a wolf." The man said.

"I'm not a wolf ay. Well guess again!" Mika said.

The man looked at Mika only to see a red and black wolf with piercing yellow eyes.

"So you did survive. I thought you were dead." The man smirked.

Mika snarled at the man when she recognized him.

"Darcia." Mika said.

Mika bit down on his arm drawing blood. Darcia threw Mika off making her slide across the floor. She stood up and ran toward him but she was not expecting him to be a wolf. She was knocked away and hit a pillar.

"Mika!" Tsume yelled anger welling up inside him

"This is her fight now. She can handle herself." Hana told him.

**Mika's POV**

I wasn't fairing to well against this man but I had to do this. He was the one who killed my pack and left me for dead. I guess now would be a good time to tell you how Tsume found me, well the second time they we met. I was heading toward freeze city after running for a few months. I was injured from the fight for my pack and I had lost a lot of blood. I was just outside the city when I saw lights heading my way. Next thing I knew I woke up I saw a man with white hair and gold eyes. After that, we got to know each other.

"What did my pack ever do to you?" Mika shouted.

"They got in my way of finding that flower maiden." Darcia replied

I growled and continued to attack Darcia when I got a hold of his neck and held him there.

"I never thought you would be this easy to fight." I said teeth slowly digging into Darcia's neck.

Darcia chuckled and threw me off him. I hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. I tried to stand up but was in too much pain.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Darcia snarled.

I looked at Darcia waiting for him to attack me but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Hana fighting Darcia.

"Mika you'll be alright. I just know it." Toboe said.

I do not know what happened next cause I passed out.

* * *

Mika:: What?! You can't leave me like that!

Me:: Oh yes I can. :]

Mika:: --grabs a spork--

Me:: o.0 I hope you all enjoyed this one and I will have the next chapter up here soon. But for now I must run for my life. --runs away--

Toboe:: -.-' Well just so you know Gambit has decided to not follow the anime and just go with something that came to her while watching TV.

Me:: I'm still looking for some ideas and/or suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in quite a while! I've been busy with school and haven't had time to write anything. Plus I had a bit of writers block. But I hope all of you who have been reading this from the start are going to continue reading. Plus I'll need all of you to push me to update more frequently. It will really help. Now for the shout out! I figured I would put a little of Mika's past in just so you can see what she has been through. (:

Tsume's Gurl:: O: I think you should post your story. I would love to read it. (:

Vampire Revan:: Hope you like this chapter and I hope I didn't lose you xD

Tainted Silver Rose:: I have finally updated! I feel so proud of myself x3

Disclaimer:: I only own Mika and Hana. Nothing else.

Enjoy!

* * *

_/Flashback/_

"_Come on Mika! I know you can keep up with me so hurry up!"_

"_If you are in such a big hurry then why don't you come and give me a hand with this load." Mika said irritated._

_Darren laughed, "You're kidding right? I know you don't need any help caring that." _

_Mika glared at her best friend, who was the closest thing to a brother she had. _

"_If you don't help me right now we will be here all night. Besides, we should get back to the pack and make sure everything is alright." Mika stated._

_Darren gave in, after all, she did have a point. Their pack is being chased by humans and has to be on their guard at all times. Darren and Mika made it their duty to help in every way possible._

_Darren walked toward Mika when gun shots were heard. They looked at each other with a look of concern and bolted towards the pack. More gun shots went off. Mika was ahead of Darren and ran through the trees to their camp. When they arrived the site they saw was horrid. Everywhere you looked were bodies of the pack. Mika frantically looked around for any survivors that she didn't see the hunter behind her. By the time she heard the man loading the gun; it was too late to run. She waited for the pain of the bullet ripping through her but it never came. Cautiously, she looked behind her and what she saw was Darren on the ground. Bullet wound and blood pooling around him. Anger and sadness rippled through Mika that she lunged at the hunter and bit his throat till he was dead. When he was dead Mika turned to Darren and started to clean him up but stopped when she felt a nudge. Mika looked up at Darren whose eyes were losing their liveliness. _

"_Mika, you need to get out of here. No doubt they will be back when they notice their friend isn't with them." He sputtered._

"_I won't leave you. I don't know where I would go." She said tears welling in her eyes._

"_There's a city not too far from here. Head east and you should make it by morning. There's nothing you can do to save me. But I want you to go now. Please do it for me and don't look back." He said before closing his eyes, chest rising one last time._

_Silent tears slid from Mika's eyes at her friends last words. Sadly she howled to the moon hoping to find some sort of comfort but she had to go. _

"_I'll always remember you no matter what happens." She said before running off to the east._

_//End flashback//_

Mika, you've got to get up! Please wake up." Toboe said.

Mika's eyes twitched at his words and slowly opened.

Toboe smiled and called for the others.

"Hey you guys, Mika's awake!"

"Toboe, what happened? Where's Darcia?" Mika asked voice hoarse.

Before Toboe could answer Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Hana walked in, followed by a red eyed, pink haired girl.

'The Flower Maiden.' Mika thought.

"We fought him off when he was about to attack you. We rescued the flower maiden in the process." Kiba said.

"Does said Flower Maiden have a name?" Mika inquired.

After all she didn't want to keep calling her that if the girl has a name.

"Cheza." Kiba responded.

Mika nodded and tried to sit up. Hana instantly ran over to help her friend get comfortable. Once Mika was situated she noticed Tsume was being awfully quiet and had a distant look in his eyes.

"Tsume is everything alright?" She asked, worried.

Tsume's head snapped in her direction.

"It's nothing." He answered gruffly and walked out hands in his pockets.

"Man way to be a downer. Oh well, at least your alright Mika. We were worried about you. We weren't sure if you were going to make it." Hige said nonchalantly.

Mika deadpanned. "Thanks Hige, that makes me feel _so_ much better." She said sarcastically.

Hana glared at Hige and shook her head.

"I think we should let Mika rest a little more. Just so she can build her strength up again. Now shoo!" Hana ordered.

"Now you need to get some rest. If you need anything just holler, alright?" Hana said.

"Of course, _Mother_." Mika smiled.

Hana smiled at her friend and left.

**Mika's POV**

'I wonder what's wrong with Tsume. He seemed deep in thought. I'll have to ask him again later, but for now sleep does sound pretty good.' I yawned and curled up, quickly sleep taking over.

**Tsume's POV**

'Damnit! What's wrong with me?! I'm not falling for her, am I? This is so aggravating!' I thought, walking through town.

When I heard Mika was awake I was relieved and felt like a weight lifted off my chest. Mika is merely a friend and that's it, nothing more.

"Tsume, wait up!" Toboe called from behind.

'What's the runt doing here?' I thought but didn't stop walking.

"Tsume are you feeling alright? Mika seemed really worried about you." Toboe said.

"I said it was nothing. Leave it at that." I said irritated.

I continued walking when Toboe stepped in front of me.

"Why do you have to be so mean sometimes? Can't you take at least a few minutes to talk to us or at least Mika about what's wrong? You can't keep hiding things from us." Toboe sternly said.

I was shocked, not once has the runt said anything like that. I narrowed my eyes at the runt and growled.

"Don't go saying things when you don't know anything, especially if it doesn't concern you!" I snarled walking past him.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend since you saved me." Toboe frowned.

I ignored him and kept walking. I don't exactly know where I was going just as long as I was alone.

**3 Hours Later**

Mika woke up right when Toboe opened her door.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked embarrassed.

"No. Toboe is something wrong?" Mika questioned concerned.

Toboe looked to the ground hiding the sad look in his eyes.

"Come and sit. I'm guessing it's about Tsume correct?"

Toboe nodded and sat beside Mika and hugged her.

"Something is wrong with him. He hasn't made any snappy comebacks whenever Hige said something. He would just stare out the window all day. Can you possibly talk to him?" he asked.

"Of course I'll talk to him. He should talk to me since I've known him long enough to know when something is wrong. I noticed it earlier when I woke up." Mika said.

"Who is Darren? You were mumbling his name when you were asleep." Toboe inquired.

Mika's eyes widened but reluctantly answered.

"He was my best friend when I was young. He was like a brother to me. He always watched over me whenever our pack was traveling."

"What happened to him?"

Mika was silent, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mika?" Toboe said worried.

"He died protecting me." Mika chocked out.

Toboe hugged Mika. "I'm sorry."

Mika hugged him back allowing a tear to fall down her cheek.

The door opened again unknown to the two.

"Mika, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tsume asked from the door way.

Mika nodded and ushered Toboe to leave.

Tsume closed the door and leaned against it, arms crossed, eyes closed.

They were silent for what seemed like forever until Tsume broke the silence.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Kiba, Hige, Toboe and I are taking Cheza with us to find this so called paradise." He said.

"I should be fine by then." Mika said.

Tsume sighed and looked at her.

"I think it's for the best for all of us if you stay here." He said.

Mika's jaw dropped.

"W-what do you mean? Y-you can't be serious." She stuttered.

"We can move faster without you slowing us down with your injuries. You need to rest so stay here with Hana." He said sternly then turned to the door getting ready to leave.

"Why are you doing this? I won't slow you guys down. I can manage even in my condition." Mika argued.

Tsume was irritated. This was going to be harder than he first thought.

"I'm ordering you to stay here! Would you at least listen for once!?" he yelled.

Mika was shocked and hurt. Not once has Tsume yelled at her like he did now. They always had a mutual agreement about everything. She could tell he was making up an excuse just to get rid of her or so it seemed. Mika narrowed her eyes and glared at Tsume.

"I see how it is; you're just trying to get rid of me after all these years. Well guess what I'm not going to make this easy for you. I won't allow you to leave me behind after everything we have been through!"

Tsume turned to her, eyes also narrowed.

"Who's the one who saved your ass when you first showed up in the city? I allowed you to join the group because you were a wolf and needed somewhere to stay. That was the only reason why I helped you!"

"Can't you at least tell me the real reason why you are leaving me behind then? After hearing that I don't think anything else will hurt as much as that." Mika said quietly looking away.

"I don't want to lose you again. After seeing what Darcia did, made me decide to have you stay here instead of going with us. Is that good enough for you?"

Mika was stunned. Sure she liked Tsume as more than just a friend but she thought he didn't feel the same way. Before she could respond, Tsume was out the door. She couldn't move off the bed. A part of her wanted to follow him but the other wanted her to stay put. Who knew what would happen if she went out there. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on top, shoulders shaking slightly.

'I really like Tsume, no I _love _himbut if I go out there I won't be able to handle him leaving. I guess it's better if he didn't know how I truly feel.' Mika thought silently crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Hope you all like this one and I hope to have chapter 7 out by tomorrow. Please R&R! If I get a lot of reviews I'll most likely post more often! 33


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing as how I have another snow day I shall go ahead and post this chapter! At 7:26 in the morning, unlike some people who usually go back to bed I obviously didn't. Now for the shout-outs!

Hermonine:: I'm glad you liked it!

Vampire Revan:: Yes I was thinking the same thing but was unsure how to make it work but I think I finally did. Hopefully it's good. (:

Disclaimer:: I still only own Mika and Hana, nothing else.

Now forward march!

* * *

It's been a few days since Tsume and the others left. The first two days Mika stayed cooped up in her room and no matter how hard Hana tried she would not come out. On the third day, Hana managed to get Mika to go into town with her. While they were walking around Hana noticed Mika's sad face and felt sorry for her dear friend. Hana knew about Mika's past and how she lost her family and Darren but she also knew Mika was unable to get over the fact she had no one else in her life. Hana being a few years older took Mika under her wing and watched over her until she was able to travel by herself.

**Hana's POV**

Sigh. 'Tsume leaving has really hurt Mika. I mean I understand she loves him but she has to tell him. 'Hana said to herself watching her friend from the corner of her eye.

I figured Mika needed to get out of the apartment and walk around for a bit but obviously that's not helping.

'That's it she can't keep moping around waiting for him to come back, if ever, she needs to go after him.' Hana argued with herself.

**Normal POV**

Mika had her head down looking at the ground silently moping that she was unaware that Hana had stopped. Hana huffed and grabbed her friends shoulders, making her jerk her head up.

"You need to stop moping and go after him! I can't just sit by and watch you destroy yourself over him. If you truly love him then go. Follow him and if he tries to turn you away just keep going he'll eventually come around." Hana said.

Mika stared at her friend unsure of what to say but she didn't have to. Hana's smile made up her mind, she would follow him. Mika smiled and hugged her friend and was about to run off but stopped.

"You should come with me." Mika said.

Hana merely shook her head and waved Mika to go.

"I have to stay here. I'm not concerned about finding paradise even if it may save us. I've made my life here and I plan to stay. Now go before they are too far gone!" Hana urged.

Mika nodded and ran to the city's entrance and ran out into the snow.

**Tsume's POV**

'I couldn't risk Mika getting hurt again. That's why I left her behind but was that the best idea?' I thought as we were in a cave hiding from the snow storm.

I sat at the front of the cave looking out into the distance thinking about Mika. I still can't come to terms with my decision but it had to be done.

"Why didn't Mika come with us?"

'Toboe' I sighed.

"She didn't want to. She said she wanted to stay with Hana." I answered still looking out.

"Right, or did you tell her to stay and not get involved again?" Hige butt in by the fire.

I growled, "It has nothing to do with you so shut up."

"Yeah, whatever, you care for her. We can all tell." Hige said.

'Porky's right I do care for her and I just pushed her away.' I narrowed my eyes and ignored the others.

**Mika's POV**

'I should have waited for this storm to die down first before running off, stupid me!' I groaned.

I've been running for a good three hours and I could still smell the others, mainly Cheza. The snow gradually picked up whipping around my fur and making it hard to see. I had to heavily rely on my sense of smell to find them but I will soon need to rest.

'Of all times to snow it had to be now. I like the snow but not this much!' I said running.

I continued running for a few more hours when Cheza's scent grew stronger along with the others. I picked up the pace but slid. Ice. Slowly, I regained my footing and started to briskly walk across.

'They're close but where at?' I thought still walking.

**CRACK.**

I stopped.

**CRACK.**

"Great, just what I need." I said rolling my eyes.

Swiftly, I bolted across the cracking ice hoping to reach land. Before I knew it the ice cracked beneath me and I fell into the cold water. I changed to my human form and held on as much as possible but my hands were slipping.

'It's not supposed to end this way.' I thought.

"Tsume!" I yelled knowing he most likely wouldn't hear.

My hands slipped and I was struggling to stay afloat and get out. Changing back to my wolf form I paddled up to the surface and dug my claws into the trying to hoist myself up. Still calling his name.

**Tsume's POV**

We were all getting ready to go to sleep when I heard a faint noise. I got up from my spot by the entrance and listened closely. When I thought it was nothing I heard it again and my eyes widened.

'Mika'

Before I knew what I was doing I bolted from the cave following Mika's voice. She was close and in trouble.

"Tsume wait up!" Kiba yelled chasing me.

"Hige, Toboe watch Cheza!" I heard him say.

I ignored him and keep running but stopped when I saw ice. In the middle was a big hole and something holding on to the edge? I cautiously stepped on the ice to get a closer look when I recognized the red and black fur. _Mika._

I ran toward her and notice she was quickly losing consciousness.

"Hold on. I've got you." Quickly, I picked her up and ran back to the cave we were staying in for the night.

'Why did you follow me?' I sighed.

As I entered the cave I went straight to the fire and place Mika down next to it and sat down next to her.

"Tsume, is she going to be alright?" Toboe asked.

I shrugged and lay next to Mika trying to help get her body temperature normal. Soon everyone fell asleep with me watching Mika. Unconsciously, I began running my hand through her auburn hair when she curled up closer grabbing my shirt.

"Tsume, I love you." She said.

My eyes widened and I looked down at her.

'After everything I said to her she still followed me. I'm guessing her friend Hana had something to do with this. I'll have to ask her when she wakes up.' I thought.

I wrapped my arms around Mika and pulled her close hoping she will be alright. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, especially after everything we've been through.

"I'll never leave you again, no matter what." I said closing my eyes.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this one. Surprisingly this one didn't take as long as I thought it would. Any ways, I might make this story end at 10 but I'm not sure yet I'll have to see how it goes. And as always buckle up! Oh wait wrong thing, R&R! (:


	8. Chapter 8

Hopping Hogmonkey! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this story! I'll most definitely have to make it up to everyone who still is/were reading. Plus I've been having a few family issues and school started about 3 weeks ago along with work. D': I've had absolutely no down time to myself.

Disclaimer:: As usual, I don't own anything Wolf's Rain related. I just own Mika, Hana and Darren. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_'After everything I said to her she still followed me. I'm guessing her friend Hana had something to do with this. I'll have to ask her when she wakes up.' I thought._

_I wrapped my arms around Mika and pulled her close hoping she will be alright. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her, especially after everything we've been through._

_"I'll never leave you again, no matter what." I said closing my eyes._

The suns rays were what woke Mika, causing her to slowly open her eyes just to shut them again. Turning over trying to get away from the suns blinding rays, she cuddled into the warmth next to her.

"So you're finally up?" Hige smiled.

Mika's eyes shot open, her attempt to sit up however was foiled as the arms around her tighten. Tsume, that was the last person she saw before falling asleep. But she also remembered the cracking ice and water pulling her under, or at least trying to. Mika wriggled her way out of Tsume's grip to go sit by the ashes of last nights fire. A few seconds later, Tsume stood next to her, arms crossed.

"That was a stupid stunt you pulled last night." He started.

Mika glared up at him before shifting her gaze. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't do it again."

Tsume smirked, "I was going to say that was pretty brave of you but never mind."

"Hey! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me you weren't gonna chew my ass out because I pulled a stunt like that? Who are you and what have you done with Tsume?" Mika gasped.

Hige busted out laughing, along with Toboe and Mika joined after. Tsume on the other hand didn't find it so amusing.

"Ha ha the look... on your face... was PRICELESS!" Hige said in between fits of laughter.

Tsume just 'tck'ed and walked to the mouth of the cave. Mika wiped the tears that formed in her eyes from the laughter only to break out into another fit from Hige's impersonation of Tsume.

"I heard that Porky!" Tsume growled.

"Now look what you've done. You made Tsume made with your jokes already. Way to go Mika." Hige said.

Mika punched Hige in the shoulder, hard. "It's all fun in games." She said walking toward Tsume.

As she approached noticed someone was missing, Kiba. Scanning the cave for any sign of him she shrugged and leaned against the wall opposite Tsume.

"You know I was only kidding right?"

Tsume:: ….

Mika sweat dropped and sighed. "Seriously? You can't take a joke? Come on Tsume lighten up!"

Tsume turned his gaze to Mika, and annoyed look in his eye with a mix of anger. Noticing this Mika stopped smiling and frowned.

"Tsume..." she started.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Don't you get it? You nearly died twice! And all you can do is joke around like it never happened? Do you know how much time we wasted waiting for you to heal? No, you don't. I don't know what I, we would do if we lost you. I can't lose you. Now enough with the joking around!" Tsume shouted.

"Uh Tsume..."Hige said pointing at Mika.

"What!"

Mika's head was down, her hair covering her face, hands balled into fists, shaking. Slowly, she lifted her head, eyes with a murderous glint along with tears waiting to fall. Tsume had only enough time to take a glance at her until his head was forced to the side. Mika's slap left a red mark on his right cheek.

"Who do you think you are? You don't know anything about me or what I went through. I nearly died proctecting you and everyone else! The last incident was _not _my fault. You always act like you have a stick shoved so far up your ass that you failed to see that I care about you! I came running because I'm afraid of losing you! I'd rather be by your side dying than somewhere far away!"

Tsume stood with his face still turned, eyes neither narrow or wide, silently listening.

"You need to learn to care about someone else for a change. You think everything revolves around you, well you know what you are dead wrong. If you can't see past that then you and me won't work, so forget it. Let's just find this paradise and get on with our lives and so you can go back to being the badass you are."

With that Mika stormed away to sit by herself. Tsume looked out into the distance as Kiba came running back. Hige and Toboe sat in silence through the whole ordeal when Kiba walked over to them.

"Did I miss something?" Kiba inquired.

Hige and Toboe nodded, earning a raised eye brow from their long haired friend.

"Do I want to know?"

"Not unless you wish to be eaten alive." Hige said.

Mika growled, a warning.

A few hours later they arrived at a town. Nothing special except food, which of course Hige went looking for dragging Toboe. However, completely unaware to them they were being followed.

"In time I will show myself to you. But for now I'll stick to the shadows." they murmured.

After everyone got their share of food they headed back out in their search for paradise. They came upon a forest and another town where they encountered other wolves who were being used as slaves. Kiba of course caused chaos by helping them all to escape. Now they had another acquaintance join them on their search, Blue, Quint's dog.

* * *

/ A/N:: I'm skipping a lot, I know but it's been awhile since I've seen the series so yeah.../

* * *

Mika and Tsume hadn't talked since the morning in the cave. They even avoided eye contact, which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Toboe was worried for both of his friends but he agrees with Mika. Tsume shouldn't be concerned about himself, if he truly has feelings for Mika he should tell her, but of course that won't be happening any time soon. Hige and Blue got along and seemed to like each other.

The travel was silent except for Hige questioning Blue. Mika walked next to Kiba with her hands in her jacket pockets. Every so often a harsh wind would blow forcing everyone to look down and/or stop; Mika didn't though.

"Is she alright?" Toboe asked.

"Don't know but she has been kinda distant lately." Hige answered with a shrug.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Mika paused. " We're here. Plus we are all hungry so hurry your butts up so we can eat."

Hige leaned down to Toboe, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I heard that Porky! Now move it!" Mika snapped lightly.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the late update! I've actually had this chapter done for a while now but my laptop epically fails at uploading things. Pleas Rate and Review! I practically live on them right now! :'D Hmm I'm thinking of rewriting this story sometime, if you have any suggestions on how or what I can change please tell me! It will be most appreciated! 3


	9. Chapter 9

I hope this is a good one. I wish to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and the ones who reviewed! I'm not sure how long this story will last but so far it's been going great. Now I'll stop making you read this and get on to the story.

Disclaimer: Alright, I believe we all know that I do not own anything from Wolf's Rain, except for Mika. :'D

* * *

When they entered the city, Kiba thought it would be a good idea to split into groups. Naturally, they did as told but Mika was stuck with Tsume, the one person she didn't want to be around. Walking around the city, not once did they talk to one another. Not even to say what they wanted to eat, but they were both thinking the same thing. Why must they argue over petty things, alright maybe they weren't petty but still. They used to agree before the start of this journey but obviously not anymore.

As they continued their journey around the city Mika paused. Tsume hadn't noticed Mika stop so he trudged forward. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the city, searching for something, anything out of the ordinary. Snapping her eyes open she tackled Tsume to the ground, a bullet ricocheting off the ground where he once stood.

"What the hell?"

"We need to move now!" Mika said, standing up and running toward an alley. Tsume followed her every move, trying to figure out what has Mika on edge. Spotting a wall with a ladder she turned to Tsume.

"I'll head to the roof and look for the others. You look for them on the ground and..Hey! Don't give me that look! I can handle myself. Now move before we're caught." Scaling the wall Mika jumped onto the roof and took off.

"Hn. I guess she can handle herself." Tsume said under his breath before taking off.

Running and jumping from roof to roof, Mika kept a watchful eye on Tsume down below. Unbeknownst to her, the person after them was actually after her. Spotting the rest of the group down below, a shadow loomed over her. Before she knew what was happening she was yanked backwards by her hair. Yelping in surprise she landed on the hard ground, vision swirling from her heads impact on the stone.

"Did you honestly think you could get away?"

"Ah shit.." Mika grumbled.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand around her throat and felt the warm breath of her captor on her face. Mika tried to focus her blurred vision on said person but to no avail when she was again tossed to the other side of the roof.

"Now is that any way a lady should be talking? I think not."

"You have got to be kidding me? Of all the people, he sends you. How pathetic." Mika grins. "I expected more from Damien."

A growl resonated from the man who then proceeded to pounce toward Mika. Rolling out of the way and hunched over, Mika smiled. The man slid to a halt and spun around snarling, only to stop. Mika was standing on the edge of the roof out of reach.

"Take another step and I'll jump."

"You wouldn't dare. After all, you're not a cat."

"Who says I need to have cat like reflexes to jump off a roof? There's no rules restricting what I can and cannot do. Now if you'll excuse me I'm running late. See ya!" With a two finger salute, Mika jumped off the roof facing the man.

Luckily, Tsume and the others were down below talking. Mika landed directly behind them with a soft thud and knees bent.

"Miss me?" Mika said brushing of some dirt.

"Whoa where did you come from?" Hige exclaimed.

Mika just pointed up, causing everyone to look. Hige's mouth dropped and eyes wide.

"That's not possible. Is that possible?" He said turning to Kiba.

Rolling her eyes, Mika turned to Tsume who had a strange look on his face. Sighing, she signaled for him to follow.

"We'll be right back."

They walked to an empty alleyway and faced each other. Neither said a word, only stared. What seemed like hours, Mika finally turned away, arms crossed. Tsume took that as his cue to leave and he too turned to walk away.

"I'm sorry." Mika said, causing Tsume to stop.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your abilities to keep up and for that I'm glad you stayed." He said quietly, so only Mika could hear. However, the response he was expecting came in the form of a muffled laugh. Turning around, he found Mika hunched over and shoulders shaking. As he approached her, he heard more muffled laughs.

Unable to control her laughter, Mika cracked up, holding her stomach and falling to the ground. Tsume, on the other hand was not amused. After saying what he wanted to for a while this is not the response he wanted. Mika was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"That was simple amazing Tsume! Congrats, I didn't think you had it in you to apologize. Good job." Mika said between laughs.

"Would you get up? It's not funny!" He growled.

"Oh yes it is! It's rather hilarious seeing as how you come off as someone who doesn't apologize for anything! Alright, alright, I'll stop only to preserve some of your badass attitude." she said standing up only to fall again from laughing.

Tsume glared which only caused more laughter from the female wolf. Giving up, he walked away only to hear shouts from Mika to wait. Mika caught up to him in record time only to punch him on the shoulder.

"That wasn't very nice. Who knows what could have happened to me! Oh hey guys." Mika waved.

" I take it you two made up." Kiba said smirking.

Tsume and Mika turned to each other. Smiling, Mika nodded, causing Hige to appear out of nowhere and drape his arms around their shoulders.

"Now that these love birds have made up maybe now we can get something to eat. I'm starving!" He said earning groans. "Hey I mean it! Whoa hold on!"

_Thud_

"Ow, was that really necessary?" Hige called from the ground.

Mika crouched down and placed her finger on Hige's nose, "Yes it was definitely necessary." Leaving Hige on the ground the others started walking, only to hear shouts from said wolf.

"Don't leave me here! Hey wait up! Seriously, they just leave me to rot, how thoughtful."

"Uh, Hige, I'm still here you know." Toboe said.

"Yes! I wasn't left to rot in this city! Now come on before they actually do leave us here." Hige said, grabbing Toboe's wrist and running after the others.

* * *

Wow, I actually uploaded this right when I was finished! Remember to rate and review! They are what keep me going! :'D


	10. Chapter 10

So this idea came to me while I was sitting in the student lounge for 5 hours. If you want to know why I was sitting in there for so long it's because my professor didn't show up so after ten minutes we all left. Since I have class at 2 I decided to stay but then I had problems with my schools internet connection so I went to the IT guy and thankfully he fixed it! :D All is well. Now on with the story instead of my rambling. I've had this chapter done for a few weeks now and just realized I never go to upload it! I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you'll forgive me.

I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and to those who have reviewed! By the way, this chapter is a little filler and for you all to have an idea of what goes on during their travels. Hope you like it and I'll try to have the next chapter up later tonight. :) If not you can all remind me to update.

* * *

"We've been walking around all day! Can we please take a break?" Hige complained.

Mika rolled her eyes but kept walking. "We can stop but may we stop? I'm not so sure. Ask mister paradise, aka Kiba."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the ground this morning." Hige muttered quietly.

All of a sudden, Hige was on the ground with a bright red mark on his face. Slowly, he sat up and began to speak but was silenced. Direct hit. Mika sent a snowball sailing for Hige, who just so happened to open his mouth at the right moment.

"Good shot Mika!" Toboe said laughing.

Mika smiled but that soon turned into a wicked grin, followed by another snowball being formed. Leaning down to Toboe's level she whispered in his ear, earning a grin and nod from the younger wolf. Sleathly, Mika threw the snowball straight at Tsume's head and started talking to Toboe. Tsume stopped and turned around glaring, at each of the people. Kiba was next to Cheza, Toboe and Mika were talking and Hige was shaking snow from his hair and clothes.

"Who threw that?" Tsume growled.

Mika and Toboe both pointed at Hige, earning a look from Kiba. Tsume scooped but a handful of snow and formed a snowball and throwing it at the unsuspecting wolf. Hige looked up and was once again about to talk when another snowball hit him.

Mika and Toboe stopped what they were doing and cracked up, clutching their sides before falling to the ground. Hige shook away the snow and glared at Mika and Toboe. They continued laughing, unaware of the glaring orange haired wolf stalking toward them. A shadow loomed over the two causing them to stop and look up. Above them stood Hige with two snowballs in his hands.

"That wasn't very nice. Now it's time for payback." Hige said throwing the snowballs.

The first one hit Toboe in the stomach while the other one hit Mika's face. Hige smirked triumphantly only to get bombarded by snowballs. Mika had an evil glint in her eyes, throwing snowball after snowball at poor Hige.

"This means war! Now prepare to die!" Mika said, launching snowballs in every direction. One hit Tsume, another hit Toboe and a dozen hit Hige. Kiba and Cheza, well let's just say they disappeared to escape the chaos. (AN: I honestly don't know where they went. They just went poof! O_o And I can't remember if I mentioned Blue in this story or not... oh well she's here now!)

"The crazy she-wolf attacks! Everyone run away!" Hige said which earned him a slap on the head by Blue.

"Ow, what was that for? I'm only speaking the truth." He continued, running away from the smacking Blue and the snowball wielding Mika.

Tsume and Toboe stood off to the side watching the scene. They glanced at each other and shrugged before sitting down to relax.

"Oh no. Don't kill me! Hey guys a little help please! Eep." Hige said before face planting into the snow, Mika and Blue sitting on his back laughing.

"That's what you get! Next time don't hit me with a snowball, especially in the face."

"Then how about you not throw anymore snowballs at me then I will stop." Hige tried to reason.

"Nope. No can do. It's my job to torment the living hell out of you." Mika laughed.

"This is what happens when Mika does not get enough sleep. coughtsume'sfaultcough." Toboe said.

"What was that kid?" Tsume glared.

"Um nothing. Nothing at all. It's the truth though!" Toboe answered before being pummled with snowballs from Tsume.

* * *

Remember to R&R! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't ow...you know what I believe we get the gist that I don't own Wolf's Rain but I do own Mika and anything else that isn't in Wolf's Rain. :'D

Authors Note: I am terribly sorry for this ridiculous late update! I blame school and work! ): I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and added it to their favorites. It really makes me happy and motivated that people are enjoying my story. Well I'll stop blabbing here and let you all get on with the story!

* * *

_Been a long road to follow  
Been there and gone tomorrow  
Without saying goodbye to yesterday  
Are the memories I hold still valid?  
Or have the tears deluded them? _

"Tsume! NO!" Mika yelled, watching he beloved fall. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Lunging at Darcia, Mika aimed for his neck but the mix-matched eyes distracted her from the real enemy racing forward on her left. Damon slammed into Mika causing both of them to roll down the cliff. Tsume stood up and walked over to Toboe who was previously injured and huddled next to Quint Yaiden. When Tsume was close enough, he realized it was too late; they were both gone. Unable to hold back his tears, Tsume cried for his second fallen comrade, unaware that someone was missing.

_Maybe this time tomorrow  
The rain will cease to follow  
And the mist will fade into one more today  
Something somewhere out there keeps calling _

"Damn it. Don't you ever die?"

"In your dreams, my dear Mika." Damon smirked, his muzzle baring his teeth and the fur on his back standing on end.

Mika shakily stood up from the tumble they took of the cliff side. Snarling at Damon, she lunged for his neck but was thrown to the ground. Shaking the snow from her red and black fur, Mika's yellow eyes narrowed and she charged Damon again. Her eyes were filled with blood lust and she was not aware of the damage she had been doing to Damon until she heard a snapping sound. Coming out of the blood lust phase, she opened her mouth and looked down. Laying in a pool of his own blood and rasping was Damon, Mika bit through his neck and into his jugular.

"You're father...would've been...very proud." Damon rasped out.

_Am I going home?  
Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
Zero gravity, what's it like? _

_Am I alone? _

Running back up to where she left Tsume, Mika grasped her side and was breathing raggedly. Damon apparently clawed at her side where a stray bullet she took from Quint's gun landed. The wound was bleeding profusely, causing Mika's vision to blur.

'Oh come on, you can do it Mika! Almost there!' She encouraged herself. Mika finally reached the area where Toboe and Quint was, along with Tsume who didn't noticed her. Mika slowly approached Tsume but didn't make it very far before she collapsed.

"Tsu...me..." She gasped, clutching her side in pain. Tsume spun around to see who had called him only to see his worst nightmare. Mika on the ground with blood pooling around her and there wasn't anything he could do.

"I'm sorry Tsume. It shouldn't have to end this way. I..I love you." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks before she took her last breath...

"NO!" Mika shouted, bolting upright. Her breath came is short gasps with sweat rolling down her face. Turning to her left Tsume was still sound asleep, as for the rest, all but one was asleep. Kiba laid next to Cheza, gold eyes staring at Mika.

"Sorry, bad dream." she said quietly looking away and replying the dream in her head.

"Mika are you sure you're alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kiba commented.

"I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about it just go back to sleep. Sorry to wake you." She answered curling back up next to Tsume.

'Damn, that dream felt so real, like it might happen. I sure hope it doesn't turn out being true. Come on Mika stop thinking like this, you have got to pull yourself together! If not for you then for Tsume and the others.'

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Mika whispered cuddling against Tsume and falling back to sleep.

That morning the only thing Mika could think about was the dream. Not matter what she did her thoughts always wandered back, it was really starting to worry her.

'Screw it, I have to tell them about it. I just don't want everyone else thinking on it too much, then again I already am. Dang it...'

Toboe was walking next to Mika and noticed her gaze was fixed on her feet with a glare. Sure, Hige cracked jokes when he woke up to find Mika and Tsume cuddled next to each other; Tsume's muzzle was up on Mika's waist but other than that nothing happened._'_

'_ Ahaha! Well it's about time you two did it! Man you were awfully quiet about it too!' Hige laughed. _

_Mika tackled Hige to the ground while Tsume glared at him. Mika wrestled Hige to the ground successfully pinning him down and sitting on his back. _

_"Say another word and I might just kill you myself. I repeat, Not. Another. Word. Got it?" Mika mischievously grinned._

_All Hige could do was nod from the position he was in, face buried in the ground with the grinning red and black wolf sitting on his back. _

_Breaking the silence was Cheza who just watched the whole spectacle turned to Kiba. "What did they do?"_

_Kiba's eyes widened and turned toward Cheza then glanced away, "They didn't do anything."_

Now here they are, continuing their journey looking for paradise along with the Flower Maiden. Now if only Toboe could figure out what's the matter with Mika.

"Mika, are you okay?" Toboe asked.

"Huh? Did you say something."

"I asked if you were okay. You're not as happy today." Toboe replied.

Mika turned to look at him and cracked a smile, "Don't worry about it, I'm a-okay! Now let's catch up to the others. Race ya."

Mika took off running in her wolf form while Toboe stood still for a few more seconds thinking before running after her. He caught up to Mika easily and they ran side by side till they reached the others.

'I can't keep hiding this feeling I have that something terrible will happen before we even find paradise.' Mika thought. 'I sure hope this isn't true...'


	12. Important AN

Authors Note::

I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update. Sadly I must make you wait a little longer for the exciting chapter. Now I believe I owe all you amazing people who have added this story to their favorites or story alerts. As most of you know it is summer break well sadly I go to school, well college, year round. I just started my summer quarter and it's pretty good so far. I am hoping to have the last couple chapters out in a couple of days and no later than the end of next week. If I have not updated please feel free as to send me a message to get my butt in gear. Again I am sorry for not updating and hope everyone is doing well.


	13. Chapter 13

Woo! I am finally updating! How is everyone? I wish to thank everyone who has added this story to their alert list and who has reviewed! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Mika, Damon and this twist of plot! :D

* * *

Kiba, as usual was leading the group with the Cheza up front. Hige and Toboe followed suit behind them and in the back was Tsume and Mika. Since the incident a few nights ago, Mika has been more secluded which is starting to worry Tsume. She hadn't talked to anyone besides a simple 'yes', 'no' and 'yeah sure'.

"Hey Mika, is everything alright? You're not your usual self?" Tsume quietly asked.

Startled Mika looked up with a dazed look in her eyes "Yeah. I'm fine. "

"Liar."

"Excuse me?" Mika snapped.

Hige turned around glaring at Mika. If looks could kill she'd be six feet under. "You've been off your rocker since the other night and it's really starting to get on my nerves. If there is something bothering you, you can tell us."

"Hige…" Mika started.

"No. You listen here, if you don't change your mood or tell us what's wrong then we have every right to believe there is something you're not telling us. For instance, who was that guy, Damon is his name? What does he want from you?"

"Shut up!" Mika growled.

"Well?" Hige pressed eyes narrowed.

Mika crossed her arms over her chest and looked off to the side. She won't admit that Hige had a point. Damien could very well ruin their chance of actually reaching paradise. Then again, Damon was Mika's problem not theirs. Sighing she dropped her head, red hair covering her face.

"You know how nearly every wolf has or is in a pack? Why am I even asking that? You obviously should know. Any ways, I was a part of Damon's pack a long time ago. We were always on the move, hardly stopping because we were afraid the people who killed the rest of our pack would find us. So we ran. Never stopping unless we knew we lost them." Mika paused looking at the others before starting again.

"Damon was the leader of the new pack and made me his second-in-command. However, I was the only female wolf that survived the attack and you can only imagine what happens when there is only one female amongst the group. Damon had chosen me as his mate but I didn't choose him. After a stunt he pulled I attacked him and left the pack. He's dangerous and the next time I see him I won't hesitate to kill him. After all, he killed my father."

Mika dropped to the ground on her knees. Clutching handfuls of grass, she couldn't help the stream of tears running down her cheeks.

"I will kill him, if it's the last thing I do. And none of you are gonna stop me. Do you understand?" Mika said.

Standing up, Mika had a new look in her eyes. It was the eyes of someone who had seen death too many times. Tsume approached her grabbing her chin, turning her focus to him. Tsume glared at her but his look soften to one of understanding.

"I won't stop you but promise me one thing. You will make it out alive."

Mika turned away only to have Tsume force her to look at him.

"Promise me." He demanded.

Mika hesitated but whispered, "I promise."

Satisfied Tsume grabbed the back of her head and kissed her as if she was going to mysteriously leave; and how right he was. Mika kissed him back and leaned away glancing at the others.

"So are we going to stand here all day or are we going to find that town you were talking about?" she smirked.

Kiba gave her one long look before turning around. Not even five minutes later an ear splitting noise caused each wolf to clutch their ears. High above them floated an all too familiar noble ship. Darcia's to be exact and standing on the ground below was none other than Darcia himself with a certain flower maiden in his arms.

"You fools have made this all too easy for me. I thank you. Now as for you Mika, I know someone who would love to see you again. He said you should know where to find him, tonight at midnight." Darcia said before leaving with the flower maiden.

"Cheza!" Kiba shouted before running after them.

Tsume and Hige stopped Kiba before he could get far, or worse fall of the cliff.

"Let me go!" he shouted, struggling against the two wolves.

Mika walked over to them placing a comforting hand on Kiba's shoulder. Whipping his head around, he snarled at Mika.

"This is your fault!"

A resounding slap was his answer and a glaring Mika. She was beyond pissed but Kiba needed a little sense knocked into him.

"You should learn to not blame others, especially me. I am one female wolf you don't want to meet in a dark alley." She whispered so only he could hear.

She continued walking with Toboe following her. Crossing the bridge to the city, Mika couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Taking a quick sweep of the area she noticed a figure on the top of a nearby cliff.

After a few hours of looking for a place to stay, they came upon an abandoned loft. Hige started a fire in the middle of the room. Mika and Tsume were sitting off to one side of the room with Toboe and Kiba was sitting in the doorway looking out onto the streets.

It was as black as night out which provided the best cover for a certain wolf. Having grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from a vendor, Mika wrote a quick note to Tsume. Walking toward the door she couldn't help but turn around and take one last look at the friends and loved one she would be leaving behind.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before disappearing into the night.

Tsume was the first to wake. After looking around he noticed that someone was missing. Where was Mika? He looked at the spot she was last night, he saw a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it he read;

_Dear Tsume,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I knew you wouldn't let me go after Damon by myself. I won't tell you to not look for me since I know you will anyway. Also I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I made promised you I would come back alive but I, damn this is hard. I can't assure you that I will make it out of this alive. This is something I have to do for my father. I know he wouldn't want me to sacrifice myself just for revenge but I can't just let the one who killed him in cold blood live. _

_So I am sorry and hope I can see you one last time. If not I just want to say I love you forever, no matter what happens please remember that I will always be with you. Goodbye. _

_Love, _

_Mika _

Tsume clutched the paper in his fist shaking with anger. How could she just leave without saying goodbye? Dammit how could this happen? Next time he sees her, he'll give her hell.

"Tsume, where's Mika?" Toboe asked.

"She left."

"What?" Hige gasped.

Tsume gave the paper to Hige to let him read it.

"No way, is she stupid? She's going after him by herself! We have to find her before she dies!" Hige shouted.

Tsume was silently staring out the window hoping Mika wouldn't actually get herself killed. After all he has seen her fight before and quite honestly even he wouldn't take her on.

"We will find her Tsume and she will be fine. She can take care of herself." Kiba said.

With one final look at the letter, Tsume tossed it into the open flame of the fire and vowed he would find Mika.

* * *

Holy crap 4 pages seems long to me! Ha-ha I guess it has been a while since I last wrote something this long! As I said up top I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to R&R! :'D


	14. Chapter 14

I have finally updated! And I am proud and sad to say this is the final chapter of, The Girl That Stole Tsume's Heart. But fear not my lovely readers; I have a sequel somewhat in the making! Here's a little bit of what I was planning to do. As most of you know during the last episode they show everyone, Kiba, Hige, Tsume and Toboe, walking around town. Well I was obviously gonna throw Mika in there but have her remember each one. However I am gonna throw in a twist! ;) Hopefully I can get the first chapter to that story out soon! Who knows, it may already be done.

Anyways, I wish to thank everyone who has stuck with my story and ridiculously slow updates. With that being said, here is the final chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer::** I do not own Wolf's Rain. I just own Mika and Damon. (:

* * *

Blood and fur was being tossed and splattered on the snow covered ground. A blood bath, as some would call it. In the middle stood Mika; her left hind leg bleeding profusely. Along her nose and right eye were claw marks. The only sounds that can be heard are the heavy breathing of the two wolves. Damon was a little worse for wear. He had one eye missing, blood dripping from his mouth and tufts of fur missing.

"You really shouldn't have underestimated me. I'm stronger than our last encounter." Mika panted, spitting out blood.

The only response she received was a growl before they were engaged in another battle.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Elsewhere the other wolves were after Darcia. He had taken Cheza and was going to use her to unlock paradise. They were sent on a chase after the different colored eyed wolf and flower maiden.

"Dammit! Kiba get back here!" Tsume yelled, "Come on stay with me kid."

Toboe looked up from his position next to Quient's body and turned his gaze to Tsume.

"Say hi to Mika for me." He whispered quietly before closing his eyes.

Tsume tried to fight back the tears appearing in his eyes. After letting go of the young wolf Tsume ran after Kiba. Tsume's thoughts lingered on Toboe, Hige, and of course Mika.

"Where the hell are you Mika?" he thought.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

A pool of blood surrounded a corpse. Footsteps' leading away from the corpse was the only sign that there was a survivor. Who that survivor was, no one knows. The elements would take care of the once alive wolf and leave no trace that anything was once there. The bone chilling wind picked up snow and covered the corpse and the trail of blood left behind by the other.

A lone figure walked up the mountain side to reach Darcia. However, the figure stopped upon reaching Hige. Snarling in anger, the person ran up the mountain but stopped once again when they reached Toboe and Quient. A lone tear ran down a blood covered cheek and staining the snow red. Within seconds they were off again to find the remaining wolf's, hoping she wasn't too late. **(A/N**: Okay if you haven't figured out who it is then I don't know what to say. Ha-ha.)

Kiba and Tsume were fighting Darcia. Tsume however was bleeding profusely, having taken most of the blows. They both dodged another attack but Tsume was barreled into and hit the mountain side. Shaking his head, he saw a streak of red mixed with black.

"Mika?" He thought out loud.

The red and black streak shot past Kiba and tackled Darcia to the ground. The midnight black wolf with mix-matched eyes and the red and black wolf were rolling around on the ground. The red and black wolf, Mika, pinned Darcia to the ground, hackles raised and teeth bared. Darcia grinned before kicking Mika in the stomach and sending her into a tree trunk.

"Mika!" Tsume yelled, running toward her crumpled body.

Kiba looked on with narrowed eyes, teeth bared and hackles raised but like Mika. He launched himself after Darcia taking him by surprise. Kiba too was flung away from the mix-matched eyed wolf.

"Mika wake up. Come on open your eyes dammit!" Tsume said, shaking Mika. He lifted his hands away from Mika's body only to see them covered in blood. Looking back at Mika, he saw the gashes riddling her body and the scratches around her face. One scratch in particular caught his attention, starting from Mika's right tear duct, across her cheek and to the edge of her jaw line. It would definitely leave a scar.

Mika's eyes flew open, gasping for air. She could barely move without something jarring her body. The blood lose was getting to her, making her vision blurry. A hand touched her face but she could barely see who it was. Tsume's hand rested on her cheek while the other was stroking her fur, comforting her.

"Tsume is that you?" Mika whispered. "Damon is dead, Hige and Toboe too. Wh-What happened?"

"Darcia. He killed them, along with Cheza." He answered.

Mika coughed up blood, leaving a trail down her chin. "Kill him. Kill Darcia and make him pay for all the pain and suffering he has caused. Do it for me." Her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side, the rising and falling of her chest fading away.

Tsume was furious. The love of his life was dead because of Darica. He would make him pay if it was the last thing he did. Rising from his kneeling position, Tsume turned toward a grinning Darcia. Snarling, Tsume ran toward him and starting biting and claw every inch of him he could. After landing a few hits, he was bit by Darcia in the neck. Darcia unceremoniously dropped Tsume to the ground, bleeding to death. Tsume turned toward Kiba saying, "Well meet again in paradise. Now kill him."

Tsume took his final breath before his eyes landed on Mika. 'I love you Mika. Ever since the day we first met.'

* * *

Alright fine! I lied, there is gonna be an Epilogue! So bare with me haha. Hope you liked it! Reviews are most welcome!


	15. Epilogue

Here is the final chapter. That is all I am going to say. (: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. Just Mika! (:

The gray skies opened up, raining pouring down onto the streets below. I watched as people open up umbrellas and continue on with their business, whether it's shopping or talking to friends. I notice boy crouched down by a box of kittens for sale. He has combat boots, cargo pants and a red button up shirt with three silver bracelets and a hat. His gaze turns towards a man with white hair, a buzz cut with a little tail at the end. He is dressed in all black leather, his stomach uncovered and tanned and an 'X' shaped scar is on his chest. Waiting for the light to change green, he revs the motorcycle he is riding.

As the light changes there is another that is familiar. His hair is and orange-ish brown with reddish brown eyes. He is stuffing a hot dog in his mouth and chewing with his mouth open. His yellow hoodie stands out from the crowded streets below. Then there is him. The one who told us about paradise. His long brown hair and green eyes still the same. The black and green jacket, blue jeans and shoes he wears also the same. Hands stuffed in his pockets he walks down the street, no umbrella or hood to protect him from the pouring rain.

The brown haired boy raises his head and his eyes meet mine. My arms are crossed over my chest and I'm leaning against the window sill. As soon as our gazes meet, memories flash through my mind and I can't help but close my eyes. That fateful day where we all met and died forever engraved in my mind. I open my eyes to find him with a confused look etched on his face. My body acting on its own accord leads me outside to stand in front of him.

"Kiba you don't remember do you?" I said.

"Who are you?" He demanded, confused.

"You may not know me but I will tell you this, we were friends, still are in my eyes. It's because of you I was able to fall in love and find this new life. Paradise I believe you called it back then." I said before turning and walking away.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" He shouted after me.

I looked over my shoulder with a smile. "Mika. You'd do best to try and remember. I promise when the time comes I will find you and tell you and the others everything."


End file.
